


Stupid Omega Idiot

by Shadows_Are_Running



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, its 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Running/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Running
Summary: So, I had different plans when I started wring this, but it's 3AM so you guys get the title I have written in my folder XDI know how I wanted to end it but eh. I'm too tired right now to try and edit it so take this garbage XD





	Stupid Omega Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had different plans when I started wring this, but it's 3AM so you guys get the title I have written in my folder XD  
> I know how I wanted to end it but eh. I'm too tired right now to try and edit it so take this garbage XD

Jon was moving his room upstairs. Sure, it would be a smaller room, but still. He couldn’t deal with the two alphas in this house. Mainly when they were in rut, the grinding and growling from the two downstairs was distracting when he was trying to practice his violin, and not feeling weird and rutting against his own pillows, confused as he acted like he was in his heat with no other signs of being in heat.

Jon refused help with moving his stuff from the alphas in the house, huffing and complaining when they tried. He wanted to prove Eduardo wrong, that he wasn’t some weak ass omega. Maybe Jon had been spending too much time with the stubborn alpha as he struggled to push one of his decently big chairs he had, he believes he got it because he was whining about how it would be great for a nest when he was in heat and they got sick of his whining about it. Jon tried to push it up, bending over to try and lift it up over the step, so he didn’t see the top coming down towards him till it was too late.

Eduardo had been lazily watching TV, ignoring the omega. Jon wanted to be an ass, just let him do it himself. But that distressed loud wail that exploded through the house had him jumping up in a second and ran over, seeing Jon under the chair he forced them to buy. Eduardo quickly rushed over and lifted the chair, watching as Jon scrambled out from under the chair, his breathing fast as his scent grew sour, too different from the sweet blueberry scent he was used to from the omega. Eduardo had a worried look on his face, an expression that was rare on his face. Eduardo slowly reached his hand out to the omega,” You ok? What all hurts? Why are you so stupid...”

Jon couldn’t help the sobs that fell from his lips. “I’m fine… I’m sorry… I just…” Jon shook, realizing that his brash actions could have gotten him hurt, or worse. Jon wiped his eyes from the tears that started falling. Eduardo hesitantly pulled him into a hug, trying to calm the omega down. Eduardo was mentally thinking of ways to rip the chair in pieces, he didn’t care if it was something Jon used in his damn nest, it just almost killed him.

“Jon…. I need to check you for injures really quick,” Eduardo paused, “I’m helping you get the rest of your shit moved upstairs. Especially stuff like that.” Eduardo said firmly, Jon just nodded and flinched slightly. Eduardo pulled back and slowly lifted Jon’s shirt up a little and seen a decent sized gash on his side, it wouldn’t have been that bad if Jon had a little more muscle on him. Eduardo growled lowly as he knew now that the chair was going to be torn into pieces. Eduardo stood up, “Don’t move.” Eduardo said, the deep voice freezing Jon where he sat. He knew that voice, it was only used on him when he got to close to the alpha when he was in a rut, but it was serious. Eduardo walked over to the chair and lifted it and threw it to the side, not caring as some of the wood broke in it, Jon yelped softly trying to protest his favorite chair being broken, not wanting the chair that was comfortable and familiar feeling of the cushions, also not wanting his heat scent in the open as it reeked of it. Eduardo walked over and picked Jon up, “You can keep the cushion but the rest of it is going in the trash,” Eduardo said as he walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. Once there, Eduardo sat Jon down on the toilet seat and slowly took Jon’s shirt off. Eduardo dampened a cloth and gently washed the blood off before he grabbed some rubbing alcohol, “This is gonna burn.” Eduardo said as he quickly put some on Jon’s cut, a loud distressed chirping came from Jon, Eduardo pulled it away when he was sure it was cleaned out. Eduardo sighed as he grabbed gaze and a small patch to keep the cut from healing on the gaze, he wrapped Jon’s side up, soon he was done and looked up at the omega who looked like he was just put through hell, tears threating to fall from the injured’s eyes. Eduardo groaned, really not wanting to have to deal with this, he had TV he was supposed to be watching, not dealing with his injured housemate, but, despite Eduardo wanting to leave Jon in the bathroom by himself, he found himself instead picking Jon up and carrying the blue one to his own bedroom, his drawings and paintings scattered threw out his room on the wall, as the alpha walked over to a makeshift pile of his clothing and laid down with the omega gently, the omega quickly relaxing in the comfort of the nest and a trusted pack members scent that was so strong he could hardly smell anything else.

Eduardo looked at him, the same fluttering feelings back from every time they would have to do this, which was almost every night when the other would have nightmares, the way Eduardo’s blood boiled if anyone dared make a move on him, why he was so mean to the omega of the pack. Why he couldn’t leave him alone, injured in the bathroom.

He was in love with Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I passed out somewhere along this story XD I wonder if it's obvious where lol. I think I write better when I'm half awake XD


End file.
